


Make It Up to Me

by caelestisxyz



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, M/M, OR IS IT, Oikawa is a menace, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Verse, dom!Oikawa, it kinda is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz
Summary: Oikawa and his high school rival end up as roommates in university. As atonement for all the crap Ushijima gave him in high school, Oikawa punishes him in the best possible way.





	Make It Up to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vritra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vritra/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompt <3

The first thing Oikawa does when he walks into his dorm room a week before classes are set to start is say, “Oh hell no.” and then he steps out, slams the door, and walks away.

Making his way down the long corridor of the building, he takes out his cell phone and immediately calls the last person he was on the phone with.

Two rings later, a gruff voice answers.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, annoyance and disbelief in his voice, “you’ll never believe who my roommate is.”

“From the sound of your voice, I’m sure I know who exactly who it is.” A laugh. “You really have shitty luck, huh?”

“I’m transferring. Your university sounds like a great place to start.”

“You’re going to throw your full ride away all because you don’t like your roommate? That’s dramatic even for you.”

“Dislike is putting it lightly.” Oikawa adjusts the phone, holding it between his shoulder and the side of his face while he looks at the papers he picked up at the registrar’s office that morning. Perhaps he just went to the wrong room. “I hate, Ushiwaka!” It wasn’t the wrong room, unfortunately.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi says and that’s how Oikawa knows he’s being serious, “I thought we were leaving the past in the past. We’re no longer in high school. This could be the perfect opportunity for a fresh start.”

Oikawa sucks his teeth. “I guess we did agree on that…” As a last ditch effort, he uses his trump card. “But he’s an alpha. Student housing should’ve taken that into consideration. What will I do during my heats?”

“I’m sure they’ll make accommodations for you.” A pause. “Hate that I can’t be there to help.”

Since Oikawa presented, his best friend has nursed him through his heats, and during Iwaizumi ruts, Oikawa helped the alpha. Despite those countless moments of intimacy, their friendship was still intact and they’d yet to cross the line into romantic territory. The way things were going they would never cross that line. However, they’re both fine with the way things are now.

Iwaizumi chuckles. “Maybe rooming with Ushijima won’t be so bad.”

“Traitor,” Oikawa spats. “I’m hanging up now.” He ends the call, consequently putting an end to Iwaizumi’s annoying laughter.

While Oikawa regains his composure and mentally prepares to face Ushijima’s stupid face again, his phone buzzes in his pocket. He has a text message from Iwaizumi.

_**[Iwa-chan:]** Give Ushijima a chance._

“Only for you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa mutters to himself.

After some time, Oikawa returns to his dorm. He makes an effort to avoid the dumb ass expression on Ushijima’s face as he walks over to the bed that is obviously is; all of his belongings have already been brought up. Taking a deep, calming breath, Oikawa unpacks and begins organizing his side of the bed. Behind him, he can hear Ushijima’s heavy weight shift.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Oikawa says, cutting off whatever the hell Ushijima planned on saying. “I don’t want to hear your voice at all today.” Or any day if he were being honest.

Oikawa’s happy when Ushijima doesn’t say a word. If the big oaf can be this obedient all the time, Oikawa thinks this boarding arrangement won’t be terrible.

* * *

“Am I allowed to speak now?” Ushijima asks, two weeks after the semester started. They’d just returned to their dorms from volleyball practice. Despite going to the same place, they took different routes.

Oikawa was in the middle of changing out of his shirt when the question was asked. With this shirt still hanging on his arms, his chest and torso exposed, he looks over his shoulder to find Ushijima standing a few paces behind him like a hulking giant.

“You went this long without speaking,” Oikawa says, turning around to face his bed again. “I’m sure you can go the entire semester without doing so. You should give it a shot.”

Ushijima sighs so loudly Oikawa can feel the tingling of his breath on his neck and he involuntarily shivers. “I don’t understand why you don’t want me talking to you. “

“Are you shitting me?” Oikawa slings his shirt off, tossing it carelessly on the bed. He turns around so fast his fluffy hair bounces. “You honestly don’t understand why I don’t want you talking to me?”

“I don’t.”

“It’s because every time you open your mouth, you insult me!”

“I-”

Oikawa cuts him off with a wave of his hand. “No, I’m doing the talking here. You’ve done nothing but insult me since I’ve known you. Telling me that the choices I’ve made were all wrong and that I was weak because of the people I chose to be around!” He takes a step forward, and another one until they’re too close for comfort. With his index finger, he pokes Ushijima in the chest. “You always told me that I should’ve done this and I should’ve done that. Well, you should eat my ass until I tell you to stop!”

Once the words are out of his mouth, there’s no going back. As bizarre as the demand is, Oikawa doesn’t even flinch. But Ushijima does and that’s what makes it all the more satisfying. Smiling wickedly, Oikawa tilts his chin up, his brown eyes boring into Ushijima.

“That’s right,” Oikawa says. “The only way I’ll consider putting all that behind me is if you eat my ass _clean_.”

“Okay.”

The last thing Oikawa expects is Ushijima to be so compliant. He was certain the randomness and oddity of the challenge would’ve been enough to make Ushijima immediately request a new roommate or at least never attempt to talk to Oikawa again. But once again, Oikawa has underestimated how ridiculous the alpha can be.

After removing his track pants, Oikawa sits on his twin bed, spread ass and thighs facing Ushijima. He watches Ushijima, impatience and forced disdain in his eyes while Ushijima watches him with nothing short of hunger.

“Well,” Oikawa says, voice cold and indifferent, “get to it.”

Kneeling down, Ushijima carefully places his hands under Oikawa’s bent knees and drags his ass off the mattress. Oikawa lets out a small, indignant huff. Ushijima doesn’t look away from Oikawa’s ass, the hunger in his eyes intensifies. Holding Oikawa in place, he lowers his head and drags his tongue from the quivering ring of muscles to the smooth underside of Oikawa’s balls.

Oikawa’s eyes lower, but he keeps them open. He doesn’t want to miss a thing. Ushijima doesn’t immediately get into the task. Instead, he seems to savor the moment. He retracts his tongue and sucks on it, filling his mouth with the taste of Oikawa’s slick, his eyes darkening.

Then he continues.

It’s wet and sloppy, the slurping and sucking noises are embarrassingly loud. Oikawa whimpers when Ushijima’s tongue prods him. Instinctively, he pushes his ass forward until he can feel Ushijima’s nose pressed against him. His sadistic side can’t help but take full advantage of that. Reaching down, Oikawa fists his hands in Ushijima’s short hair, holding the alpha in place. He rocks his hips fast, reveling in the alpha’s ragged breaths.

Ushijima doesn’t even resist. But Oikawa stops because if the big oaf passes out, he won’t be able to eat his ass any longer, now will he?

Gasping for air, Ushijima wipes his wet mouth and nose with the back of his hand. His nose is red and a little swollen. Oikawa smiles.

“You’re awfully obedient, Ushiwaka-chan,” he says. “My ass feels nice and clean now thanks to you.” Ushijima looks at Oikawa’s erection, a hand moves to reach for it. Oikawa closes his legs. “This is punishment for all the fucked up things that come out of that mouth of yours. So, you can only use your mouth to make it up to me.” He spreads his legs open slowly.

Ushijima puts his hands behind his back and moves closer with his knees. Eager to have the alpha’s mouth on him again, Oikawa eases off the bed a little more to give Ushijima better access. His dick isn’t as big as an alpha’s but it’s not micro like most omegas. It’s a decent size. However, Ushijima puts the entire thing in his mind as though it were actually micro.

“Fuck,” Oikawa curses, his eyes snapping shut.

The heat and moisture of Ushijima’s hot mouth feels so good. As much as Oikawa wants to see the alpha in such a degrading position, he’s too blissed out to stay focused. He can’t do anything but feel. Some of the saliva from the messy blowjob slides down Oikawa’s balls, down Ushijima’s chin, and lands on the bed sheets. Oikawa can feel the dampness on his ass whenever he jerks his hips. It’s the nastiest feeling.

Oikawa loves it.

He comes inside Ushijima’s mouth without warning. Normally, he’s considerate enough to pull away or give a warning. But this is a punishment. If Ushijima swallows all of it or not is lost on Oikawa because his eyes are still closed until his orgasm passes. When he opens his eyes, Ushijima is watching him.

“You’ve obviously done that before.” Oikawa is winded and his mind is hazy. He feels boneless, and his ass is a little sore from how he kept clenching and unclenching it.

“Am I allowed to speak now?” Ushijima asks once again.

Oikawa would much prefer to fall asleep just like that, but he isn’t a complete asshole. He sits up and all the blood seems to rush to his head. He regrets being in that odd position for so long. Standing up, he begins stretching.

“I suppose,” he says.

Ushijima stands as well. “You’re not mated.” He frowns. “I thought you and Seijoh’s ace were mates.”

“Just fuck buddies slash best friends.”

“I see.”

“Is that all you wanted to say?” Oikawa ends his stretches and picks up his track pants. “You don’t think an apology is necessary?”

“Was my oral services not enough?”

Oikawa snorts. “Oral services? You sound like a prostitute.” With a mouth like that, he wouldn’t be opposed to paying for Ushijima’s services, though. “Don’t even think that was enough to make me forgive you for all the pain you’ve caused me.”

Ushijima frowns at the word “pain” and it looks like he’s genuinely surprised. “I’ve hurt you?” he asks.

“Well, of course, you did, you big oaf! Do you have any idea how damaging your words have been to my self-esteem.” A pause. “Obviously not. You are dense as hell, after all.”

“What can I do to atone for my past transgressions?”

Oikawa pretends to think on it while he puts his track pants back on. His ass is still wet but he doesn’t really mind it. “Since Iwa-chan isn’t here I’m going to need someone to fill in for him. I would prefer someone more tolerable, but since you’re my roommate having you fill that role is easier.”

“You’re talking about during your heats?”

“I will not spend my heats with you.” Oikawa’s facial expression is enough for Ushijima to see how much he means that. “You and I will never have the kind of trust necessary for that. Besides, helping me through my heats wasn’t the only thing he helped with.”

“I understand. What do you want my help with.”

“A lot of people, in fact, only one person knows this about me. But I’m insatiable.” Ushijima’s frown deepens. Oikawa explains, “I’ve been hankering for a good fuck ever since I got here. But I have a reputation to uphold so I can’t just go fuck anybody. I guess you’ll have to do.”

Ushijima doesn’t even think about it. “If I’m to help you, there’s one thing I require.”

Oikawa wants to tell Ushijima he’s in no position to be making demands, but the truth is neither is Oikawa. If Ushijima were to deny him, Oikawa would just have to jack off in the shower while he cries about how horny he is like he’s been doing for the past two weeks. Besides, he’s curious to know what Ushijima’s condition is.

“What do you want?”

“I want to be the only person who you come to for relief,” Ushijima says.

“You do know that if Iwa-chan visits I’m going to fuck him, not you, right?”

“He’s the only exception. But as long as he’s absent, you will not allow anyone else to take care of you.”

The little demand irks Oikawa. He also kind of likes it. Ushijima’s deep voice and intense eyes excite Oikawa. So he doesn’t tell Ushijima to piss off. Instead, he takes his track pants off again; isn’t sure why he put them back on in the first place.

“You have a deal, Ushiwaka-chan.” He gets on the bed, his back facing the alpha, and he bends over. “Now put your dick inside me. And if I even suspect you’re enjoying yourself, I’ll rip your balls off!”

Ushijima grins slightly. He quickly undresses, his cock is already hard and wet at the tip. Oikawa catches a glimpse of it and his insides rejoice. He knows Ushijima is going to fucking wreck him and he can’t wait. Impatiently, he puts a deeper arch in his back, raising his ass higher. When he feels Ushijima’s large palm splayed on his back, his skin burns, and his head lowers in anticipation.

The initial thrust is gentle. Oikawa spreads his cheeks apart and he knows the only reason Ushijima is pushing in so slowly is because he’s watching how his dick is being sucked in.

Before Oikawa’s patience thins, Ushijima begins fucking him in a fast, steady pace, every thrust deeper than the last. Oikawa drops one hand from his ass and touches his stomach where he can feel the outline of Ushijima’s cock. It feels amazing. Oikawa doesn’t bother holding back his moans, he doesn’t try to hide his pleasure from Ushijima.

But the first time Ushijima expresses his own pleasure by letting out a low groan, Oikawa clenches his inner muscles around the alpha’s cock, halting his thrusts.

“Shut up,” Oikawa hisses. “This isn’t for your enjoyment. It’s for mine. The next time you make a sound, you’re going to have to stop. Slap my ass if you understand.”  
Ushijima slaps Oikawa’s ass...with his right hand.

“I said slap my ass, not pat it!”

This time, Ushijima uses his left hand and Oikawa knows this without having to look. The slap sounds like a clap of thunder and it feels like a lightning strike. Oikawa cries out, his legs trembling, though, he isn’t sure if the trembling is from the impact or the fact that he immediately came.

Ushijima stares at Oikawa in awe, and a little bit of remorse. “Was that too hard?” he asks, genuinely concerned.

Oikawa shakes his head. If he were facing Ushijima the alpha would see the dopey smile on his face. “Keep...going...remember don’t enjoy it…” His right ass cheek is throbbing dully; it’s such a delicious feeling.

His cock is hard all over again.

Careful not to add any more pressure to the reddened skin, Ushijima grips Oikawa’s hips and continues. He has to bite his lip to keep quiet, and it’s probably the hardest thing he’s ever had to do because being inside Oikawa is unreal and it feels, God, it feels so good. He never thought he’d be this fortunate. His initial plan was to befriend Oikawa in the hopes that their teamwork would improve. But this outcome if far better.

Oikawa sits up, placing an arm around Ushijima’s neck, bringing their bodies close together. Ushijima has to adjust his body and plant his feet on the floor to make sure they don’t fall. When Oikawa turns his head slightly, Ushijima expects a kiss. He doesn’t get one.

“I want your cum inside of me,” Oikawa moans. “If you allow a single drop to spill, I’ll kick your ass!”

Ushijima almost groans, but he bites Oikawa’s ear instead causing Oikawa to shiver. Who would’ve thought that this brilliant and beautiful setter was a shameless cock slut? He circles Oikawa’s waist with his arm as his orgasm builds. He slams in, hard, and holds himself there, making sure a single drop isn’t wasted.

Slowly, he eases out and is quick to add two of his fingers to plug Oikawa up. The flesh is tender, swollen, and incredibly wet. His fingers slip in without even trying to, but Oikawa seems to like it. The omega hums. Ushijima fingers Oikawa, scissoring his fingers through the warm slick and semen. He’s tempted to taste it, but he’s afraid of spilling it.

“Good boy,” Oikawa murmurs after some time, his body going slack. “Now, tuck me in.”

Ushijima has some trouble completing the task. He has to pull Oikawa’s comforter all the way back, position Oikawa’s body in the correct position, and avoid making a mess. Somehow he manages. Ushijima chalks it up to his intense desire to meet every one of Oikawa’s needs. Being submissive isn’t a natural trait of his, seeing that he’s an alpha, but Ushijima doesn’t particularly mind being Oikawa’s willing slave. It’s a win/win if you ask him.

With his semen still inside of Oikawa, Ushijima tucks the omega under the covers. The entire time, Oikawa watches him through heavy-lidded eyes. Once he’s done, Ushijima stands back, thinking Oikawa is done with him for now.

“Iwa-chan kisses me when he tucks me in,” Oikawa says, pouting.

Ushijima figures if he’s going to be filling Iwaizumi’s role, for the time being, he needs to do everything the other alpha would do. A little jealousy rears its head, but not for the reason most would think. Ushijima is jealous that Iwaizumi has had this treasure all to himself this entire time. But now, he’s allowed to partake.

A chaste kiss on the forehead is what Ushijima has in mind. It’s a contrast to the detached sex they just had which is why he finds it so fitting. But when he lowers his face, Oikawa kisses him on the lips, his tongue sneaking its way into Ushijima’s mouth. The kiss deepens and Ushijima cups Oikawa’s face for better leverage. Oikawa moans into the alpha’s mouth, his tongue rolling and thrusting provocatively. It only lasts for a few seconds.

“Goodnight, Ushiwaka-chan.” Oikawa smiles and rolls over to his side, his back facing Ushijima.

Ushijima stands there hovering by Oikawa’s bed for several moments, his fingers on his lips. Although brief, the kiss told him what he’s been dying to know this entire time.

Oikawa doesn’t hate him. It’s enough for Ushijima.

After a shower, he puts on a pair of sweatpants and gets in his own bed that’s directly across from Oikawa’s. The sound of the omega’s soft snores lulls him to sleep.

Hours later, Ushijima wakes up with Oikawa’s pink lips wrapped around his dick. He remains perfectly still, afraid that if he touches Oikawa as he wants, the omega will punish him by stopping. Instead, he drops his head on his pillow and closes his eyes. Oikawa fucks his face with Ushijima’s dick until he’s forced to open his mouth for air.

Breathing heavily, with a glob of spit rolling down his chin, Oikawa smirks at Ushijima. “As I've said, I’m insatiable.” He wipes the spit with his hand and uses that same hand to jack the alpha off slowly. “This time, I want you to fuck my throat until I pass out. If you fuck up, I’m going to stick my foot up your ass. Do you understand?”

Ushijima nods. Then he grabs a handful of Oikawa’s hair and starts fucking the omega’s pretty face.

…..

  
The following morning while Oikawa is in the shower, his ass bruised and sore from how hard Ushijima fucked him the second time, Ushijima receives a text from an unknown number.

_**[Unknown]:** R.I.P to your dick - Iwaizumi_


End file.
